I'll Be Waiting
by SereneDream
Summary: Following the ups and downs of Finn Balor and his girlfriend, NXT Women's Champion Brea Ramsey, after receiving a main roster call up. They're divided by distance and learning now to adjust to life without one another when all they ever knew was how to be each other's shoulder to lean on... TWO PARTER.
1. Chapter 1

A little something I came up with while listening to Tove Lo's Queen of the Clouds, particularly _Got Love_ :) Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think...

 **Part 1-**

 _"You're getting the call up to the main roster Finn!"_

Of course he was hesitant. He'd been talking for months about staying put and how happy he was to be in NXT. But he'd accomplished everything he could and he came to terms that there were bigger and better things awaiting... But there was only one problem.

 **Brea.**

"T-Thanks... Thanks so much," Finn stammered, unable to process the rest of the conversation with Hunter. He got the important details, like how he had to be in Boston for the next RAW the following week. But that was it. The entire time his mind was hung up with thoughts of his girlfriend Brea... The Brea Ramsey who'd just won the NXT Women's Championship, who was at her prime just as he'd been when he won the NXT Championship. She was just establishing herself and here he was about to leave the best thing in his life- his rock, his confidence, his shoulder to lean on whenever he felt overwhelmed or unsure. She was perfect, she understood him completely.

She was perfect.

"Thank you for the opportunity, Hunter," he managed to say before the conversation ended and he was left staring at his phone in the middle of his living room. Alone.

That's what life was going to be like on the main roster: traveling, flying, eating, sleeping alone. Way before they were lovers, they were best friends. They spent every waking hour together training, hanging out, realizing they had a lot of common interests outside of wrestling. She helped him escape his quiet shell and in return he humbled her... How they could survive without one another for weeks on end was beyond him. They'd never been given the chance to before.

With his eyes fixated on his phone he saw a text pop up from Brea.

 _'_ _ **Hello handsome... On my way home if Carmella can get me there safely'**_ it read

He smiled but it soon fell as he tried to piece together something to say regarding his future once she stepped through that front door.

X

"Congrats Balor," Joe said as Finn was walking through the backstage of Full Sail. It was his last NXT taping before RAW and everyone had found out about his call up before he could even tell Brea in person.

He didn't mean for her to find out like this through word of mouth but he couldn't bring himself to break the news to her. Instead he let it snowball and acted as if nothing had happened until now when the rumours had been confirmed and everyone was sending him congratulations.

She was just about finished her match and Finn sat a ways away from the curtain, his hood covering his head so that only his eyes were visible. He felt horrible for leaving this last minute and hoped she understood. All he could do was hope.

 _"Here is your winner and still NXT Women's Champion, Brea Ramsey!"_

His palms were sweaty and he tensed knowing she was probably making her way up the ramp by now. But his stomach dropped when she came through the curtain, her obvious smile dropping once she locked eyes with him. The crew and trainers applauded her match before she slowly descended down the hall, her title in her hand as she tried to keep it together. She couldn't face him- she was too angry and upset.

"Brea!" Finn called out as he jogged behind her but she didn't say a word.

"Please talk to me."

"Why should I? You didn't talk to me," she spat, finally turning to face him. Anger took over, something Finn rarely saw but she had good reason.

"I was meaning to tell you... I'm sorry I didn't."

"When were you going to tell me? Sunday night, on your way out the door for Boston?"

Finn sighed. "I know it looks like that."

"It does," she agreed, the tears starting to form. She couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around him, practically leaping into him. He hugged her back, his face buried in the nape of her neck.

"I don't wanna lose you... I lost Becks, now I'm gonna lose you? I can't deal with that," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"You're not losing me, Brea," Finn reassured her, frustrated she was even thinking that way. "I love you... That's not changing just because scheduling's gonna be different."

"Feels like it, Finn" she whispered.

"Listen," he said, "You're the love of my life... Nothing is goin' to change that. We'll make it work, Bre."

"You still gonna say that a couple months from now when you're at the top of the mountain, with every girl wanting a piece of ya?" She dare ask.

But that was a question Finn didn't even have to answer. "You already know the answer to that."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise."

X

"A little luck of the Irish going on?" Carmella asked, picking through the newly dyed green bits hidden within Brea's blond locks.

"It matches my new gear so I had to do it," she said, switching TV channels. Carmella had been basically living in Brea and Finn's apartment since he left, something Collin wasn't too fond of.

 _"She's in a time of need, Cas," she'd always remind him._

"Are you as excited as I am?" Carmella asked, all giddy and stomping her feet.

"I am," Brea said, trying her hardest to show that she was. But it was hard having to adjust to seeing him maybe once a week now.

"Gee Brea, convince yourself at least," Carmela said with a laugh.

Brea's eyes lit up just as the fireworks sounded off, kicking off RAW. "I'm trying... It's just hard."

"Are you happy for him?" Carmella asked.

"Of course I am. He deserves it," Brea answered with confidence. She really was happy for him, there was no doubt about it. He'd worked so hard for everything he'd been awarded. "Just thought we'd have a little more time together before he got called up."

"You guys have been together for a year... That's plenty of time to establish a solid relationship between you two," Carmella reminded her, "It isn't like he's gone forever."

Brea laughed. "When it feels like you've been dependent on one another for so long, it's hard not to think that way."

"He loves you right?" Carmella asked just as Sheamus' music hit. He walked with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in his hands and a mic in the other, his obvious dismay shining through. For the last week he'd heard rumours of someone from NXT wanting to challenge him but he didn't know who.

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"There you go... You two love each other. Just think if there was still a brand extension like if you were on Smackdown and he was on RAW..."

Brea rolled her eyes. "How's that supposed to make me feel any better?"

Carmella smiled. "It's hard dealing with the time apart when you're so used to being together day and night... You guys are literally each other's air to breathe so I can understand why this is so hard. But you two are furthering your careers in different ways and at the end of the day you're still with the one person you love with all your heart, distance or not."

Brea smirked. "My God, aren't you a softy? What's Big Cas done to ya?"

"I'm your best friend, Brea... I'm just telling you the truth whether you believe it or not."

The two were caught off guard staring back at the TV. The lights were out in the arena and Finn's eerie music began to play. The crowd roared knowing exactly who was about to debut and the anticipation was nerve racking. Red and white strobe lights flickered around where Finn crawled around the fog and he stood still just as he was unveiled.

The reaction from the crowd was insane as Finn made his way to the ring, his eyes locked on Sheamus who was furious he'd been interrupted.

Once Finn entered the ring, the camera panned in on him and he couldn't help but stare deep into it and winking. Brea smiled and Carmella held her hands to her chest, letting out a heart felt "Aw."

In that moment, Brea felt her heart beat faster but her high hopes dropped to new lows at the thought of when she'd see him next.

XXX

"Good job out there lad," Sheamus complimented, raising his glass of beer. Finn did the same, clinging the glasses together before taking a swig. "Even I was excited when you came out."

"Even though it looked like you wanted to beat me senseless, you were still excited?" Finn laughed.

Sheamus nodded. "'Course... A talented young man like yourself comin' up for the World Title after a fantastic run as NXT Champion. I'm honoured."

"Means a lot," Finn smiled, "Us two Irish possibly main eventing for the gold?"

"Your girl must be proud," Sheamus smiled.

Finn nodded but he wondered if he was right... If she was proud of him. "'Course."

"How long you two been at it?"

"Year and a bit," Finn answered.

"Good for you," Sheamus said, patting Finn's shoulder. "She's one hell of a spitfire in the ring from what I've seen... You should be proud."

"I am," Finn nodded, "No doubt about it."

"You worry about the distance?"

Of course he did. "Yeah," he shrugged, trying to play it off, "But it's what happens in this business, isn't it?"

Sheamus nodded in agreement, watching as some of the Divas walked into the pub laughing loudly. One in particular caught his eye and he knew she was trouble: the newly single Nikki Bella who was on the prowl for new man by her side. Of course she had to make her way to their table since they were the only men she recognized in the place.

"Hey," she greeted, leaning her arms against the table so her ass stuck out and her chest nearly falling out of the top of her dress.

"Uh, hi," Sheamus said, looking at Finn. The two exchanged a quick glance as if Sheamus was trying to apologize telepathically. "You two meet yet?"

"Nope," Nikki said with a smile, extending her hand. "Nikki Bella."

Finn shook her hand politely. "Finn Balor."

"Of course... You're amazing, I've seen like every one of your matches," she said, trying so hard to impress him.

"Thanks," Finn said while she took it upon herself to sit in the empty stool between the two. "Why don't you get me whatever you're having," she said to Sheamus.

He chuckled. "A girl like you can handle what we're drinkin'? You sure?"

"Positive," she smiled.

"Okay," Sheamus shrugged, standing from the stool and making his way to the bar.

"So... How was your first night?"

"Good," Finn said, cradling his glass awkwardly in his hands, his eyes fixated on the condensation. "Was everythin' I thought it would be."

"You looked really good," she giggled, "Wish I could have seen some war paint though."

"That'll come."

"Good... So tell me. Is Mr. Balor single?"

"Uh," Finn started but before he could even finish his response, Sheamus placed a glass of beer in the middle of the table, interrupting him. "Beer for this pretty lass," he said, taking his seat again.

"Thank you," Nikki said, her eyes entranced with Finn's. "So, you were saying Finn?"

He couldn't deny the fact that Nikki was gorgeous and he wasn't used to this attention... It was exciting.

But it was like what Brea asked of him before he left.

 _"You still gonna say that a couple months from now when you're at the top of the mountain, with every girl wanting a piece of ya?"_

Her words rang in his ears, making him envious that he was actually sort of enjoying this new found attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2. I don't own anything but my character Brea-

/

That wasn't the first and only time Finn had been out with and around Nikki, their circle of friends always winding up at the same pubs and clubs. At first it was harmless as Finn took Nikki's senseless flirting as sort of a compliment, missing that kind of attention since Brea was no where in sight. Finn knew better then to let Nikki try anything else, but one night in particular resulted in him consuming way too much alcohol which led to Nikki answering his cell when Brea called. But the icing on the cake was the Instagram pictures posted of Finn and Nikki kissing. He was plastered and didn't really remember much of it and it was all of Nikki's doing, but it was wrong either way. And it broke Brea's heart.

 _"Sorry, Finn can't come to the phone right now 'cause he's a little tied up with me... At least, that's how this night is going to end,"_ Nikki's words rang in her ear as Brea threw her phone to the bed she shared with Finn, tears threatening to fall freely till she got a text message from Becky.

 _'_ ** _"Just so you know, I know exactly where they are and I'm going straight to the bar right now."_**

 _ **"No Becky,"**_ Was all Brea managed to type back, gloomy thoughts and feelings eating her up inside as she dialled her friend's number.

"Becky, please don't!" Brea urged.

"Too late... I'm heading over there, Bre."

"Why are you even bothering? Nikki's got him busy for the night. At least that's what she told me when I called."

Becky gasped. "She answered his phone?"

"Yes..."

"Ha!" Becky exclaimed, "I'm gonna have fun with these two."

Finn might not have known exactly about the whole phone call incident, but the way Becky was approaching their table made the hairs on the back of his neck stand even in his drunk state- he knew he was in for it.

"Can I help you?" Nikki asked in a snotty tone, her self planted in Finn's lap as she hung around his neck. But Becky laughed, now ignoring her for Finn.

"Come on," Becky said, pulling a seemingly lifeless Finn to his feet while Nikki slid off. "Let's go Balor."

Sheamus and the rest booed while Nikki rolled her eyes, the feeling of defeat hovering in the pit of her stomach. But she wouldn't let it be known, she was too proud.

Once Becky had Finn propped against the wall of the bar outside, she slapped him across the face in an attempt to sober him up and for added measure... She was pissed.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

Finn shut his eyes. "What?"

"What the hell do you mean 'What?'"

"I'm just havin' a drink," Finn shrugged.

Becky just stared at him, completely amused that he had no idea of his wrong doings. "Actually it looked like you were gettin' shit faced and letting that Bella hang all over you when you've got a perfectly good women waiting for you at home, Finn. Jesus... Guess I should've come along every time you and Sheamus asked me too, huh?"

Finn rubbed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"You kissed Nikki, you asshole," Becky hissed and Finn's eyes widened. It was safe to say he was sober now.

"I did what?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's all over Instagram... Christ, did you sleep around on her too?"

"What?"

"Did you cheat on her? Did you fuck that Bella? So help me God if you fucking did, Finn..." Becky muttered, ready to slap him again if she didn't like his answer.

"No... No," Finn defended, "I'd never do that."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure... I'm not an idiot."

Becky snorted. "Could've fooled me. So what the hell are you doin' with her? It was obviously something."

"It was nothing, Becks. I just, I don't know, I like all the attention, I guess... It's like it fills a void," Finn admitted, and he felt horrible. "I didn't mean to kiss her."

"I know you didn't... Even though I hate your guts right now, I believe ya. But that's it? Wasn't anything else?"

"I swear."

"Jesus, Finn... You know if you admitted to something else I didn't like I would've swung my fist right in your face," Becky warned.

"I know... And I would have deserved it too," he agreed, finally seeing the error in his ways.

"But I'm tellin' ya the truth. I love Brea and I know this looks bad, but I'd never actually cheat on her. You know that," he said.

"Yeah, yeah... But when you get a call from your obviously upset best friend and she's tellin' me how you're gonna be tied up for the night, you'll understand why I did what I did."

Finn squinted in confusion. "What?"

Becky sighed. "'Nikki answered your phone when she called you."

"Damn it..." He mumbled, throwing his head back. "I fucked up didn't I?"

"Could have been worse... But now you've given her a number of reasons not to trust you."

He nodded knowing Becky was right.

"What the hell do I do?" He asked.

"For starters, don't let some girl answer your phone, you idiot," Becky laughed. "You could call her back though, but she probably won't answer ya Finny."

"I'll try," he sighed, "I can try, can't I?"

"You can... But I'm tellin' ya now, she's not happy. She's hanging on by a thread, Finn, and this right 'ere could break her."

If only Finn knew how right Becky was.

XXX

"How's your boy?" Corbin asked, his arms folded across his chest as he stared at Brea lifting weights. She rolled her eyes, knowing he was smirking from her silent response after that question.

Finn and Brea were over and had been for a couple weeks now. It was mutual but Finn was dying inside, especially losing his love after the photos of himself and Nikki surfaced. He was full of regret and guilt but Brea panicked and ended things to save herself from anymore hurt, if anything else would come her way.

All Finn had to hold onto was her words of wisdom the last time they discussed their relationship- " _Maybe this is what we need Finn... Maybe this'll bring us back together and help us deal with being a million miles apart."_

Brea groaned. "Not a good time," she whispered, already feeling so unprepared mentally for her title defence which would result in her losing the only thing she thought she had a little more time with.

She got up from her spot on the floor and walked away, unable to deal with her ex at the moment. But Baron followed, a sick smirk on his face as they reached an empty corner in the backstage of Full Sail. "You never answered me, Bre."

"Don't call me that," she spat, cursing under her breath once she reached a dead end corner.

"What? Did he used to call you that too Brea?"

"Corbin, leave me alone..."

"No," he shrugged, "You and I were supposed to be together till that freak came in and took you away from me. I'm just trying to relinquish what's mine."

"You were nothing but an asshole... And you still are," Brea said, trying to keep her voice down.

"At least I speak the truth, Bre... I'm here in front of you now tellin' you how it is and where's Finn at? Probably hooking up with that Bella like he's been doing this entire time."

"Don't," she gritted, "You know nothing about Finn and I. Whatever you're trying to do isn't working and it never will... We were a mistake, you and I so get the fuck over it and leave me alone."

He laughed. "Still holding out for Finn? That's generous even for him."

"Haven't lost your charm, huh Corbin?" the two heard Becky say. A sigh of relief was heard from Alex once she noticed her friend looking all but thrilled.

"You know me, Becks... I'm still sharp as ever."

Becky rolled her eyes. "She said to leave her alone... Want me to make you?"

He laughed. "Don't worry, Becks... I had enough of her anyways," he said in defence like he was trying to pick himself back up after the ego knock down delivered by Brea.

"Thank you," she mouthed once Corbin walked away and out of sight.

"I never liked him and I still don't understand what the hell you ever saw in him, Bre," Becky said with a laugh as she lunged into Brea's arms.

"I was young and stupid... Waiting for you know who to save me from that mistake... Wait, what the hell are you even doing here anyways?"

Becky shrugged. "Got the day off so _we_ wanted to come home," she said, cringing once she realized she uttered the word " _we."_

Brea noticed. "Whose we?"

"Uhm," Becky mumbled, knowing she was knee deep in this mess. "Finn and I."

"Is he here?"

Becky nodded. "He wanted to come, Bre... What was I supposed to do? I was his ride from the airport."

"No, it's okay," Brea shrugged, "Its just... I don't know if I can face him, Becky."

"You two were the cutest thing ever and it made me sick. He fucked up and he knows it. He still loves you Bre and I don't think this breakup is gonna change that for him."

"I love him too... He just... He just hurt me," Brea said, tears welling in her eyes.

Becky hated to beg but at this point she knew how much her two friends were hurting. "I can't ask you to get back together with him but can you please, please, PLEASE just see him? I miss seeing that smile of his. Plus he's been a fucking grouch these past couple weeks and I'm not puttin' up with it any longer Bre."

Brea tried to smile. "Where is he?"

"Told him to find Aiden and Simon while I talked to you."

"So I wouldn't freak out once I saw him?"

Becky nodded. "Sorta... Had to soften you up first."

"Thanks... And thanks for coming and saving me from that nightmare," Brea said, giving Becky another hug.

"Don't mention it... Its what I do best," she said before Brea was on her way down the hall in search of Finn.

Her palms were sweaty and her stomach uneasy. She wanted him back, as did he, but the whole trust issue stood in their way like never before. It was like a huge block, a wall standing between one another that she couldn't help but question if they could overcome.

Once she rounded that corner she came face to face with Finn who was left in the middle of the hall once Aiden and Simon were called for their match. It was like her knees weakened at the sight of him- like so long ago when they first met, first kissed, first fell in love. All their firsts flooded her mind and by the look on his face, she knew he was thinking the same.

They couldn't deny the love they still felt for each other even more so since the break up.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Brea couldn't even help herself from running into his arms and hugging him, having missed her partner in crime for weeks on end.

He hugged her back, the void inside of him finally feeling complete. He didn't even want to let her go. He wanted to make everything better. He wanted to leave his mistakes behind and just be with her. "I love you Bre... Let me prove it to you," he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes and inhaled but she was unsure...

She was afraid.

XXX

"You did so well. I'm so proud of ya," Becky gushed, pulling Brea in for a hug as the two celebrated back stage. "I'm excited to see this thing between you and the Bella's go down."

"Thanks Becks, me too," Brea smiled, chugging back her bottle of water. Becky gave her a hug again, celebratory like. "You made it," she said.

A few weeks after losing her NXT title, Brea received the call of all calls- the one she had been waiting for since she got into this business. Hunter called her personally, expressing that he wanted her on the main show as soon as possible. It was hard leaving her friends, especially Carmella but it was rewarding, like they had all reminded her.

"Have you seen Finn yet?" Becky asked.

"No... I didn't tell him I was debuting tonight. I didn't tell anyone but you."

"Well he knows now," Becky shrugged. "You guys good?"

"Yeah," Brea nodded, a small smile on her face. "We're good."

"Becky, you're up with Charlotte in five," they heard. Brea gave her friend a hug before she was on her way to gorilla and thru the curtain to the roar of the crowd.

Brea sighed, making her way back stage slowly till she caught sight of Finn, dressed in his Demon attire and war paint. She slowly crept behind, careful not to make a sound.

"Brea," he sang with a smile. "I know it's you."

"How the hell did you know it was me?"

"I saw you talking to Becky before... Thought you'd be comin' down this way sooner or later."

"Oh, so you just assumed I'd be coming to see you?"

He nodded. "Yep."

She laughed... A real genuine laugh and smile in what seemed like forever. "Is tonight the night?" She asked, her eyes landing on a monitor advertising Finn and Sheamus for the Heavyweight title... Their last and final encounter.

"I hope so," Finn nodded. "But I'm not talking about the main event."

"What're you talking about then?" She asked, her voice caught in her throat as he approached.

"Come out with me tonight, Bre," he said, that familiar nickname striking a flame inside.

She smiled. "It's been so long... Forgot what a night out with you was like."

"I agree... So is that a yes?"

She nodded slowly, earning a satisfied smile from Finn. "I think that made me more excited then possibly winning the title tonight."

"Yeah right," she said, rolling her eyes and laughing. "Let's go Balor... Bring it home."

He chuckled, the two walking side by side down the hall and over to gorilla. This was a pivotal point, the two officially starting over...

"Good luck out there," she whispered, her eyes closing as she felt his hand on her cheek. "Not like you need it anyways."

"But it's nice to hear," he whispered back, so tempted to kiss her if it weren't for his paint.

"Will you be waiting when I get back?" He asked.

Brea nodded slowly, her hand grabbing his. "I will."

She was ready to venture into their present and future without any fear and only love for the one man who could still pick her up when she was at her lowest- the one man that made her weak in the knees since their first few days back at the old stomping ground.. NXT.


End file.
